Rick Pasqualone
Rick Pasqualone (born Richard Rocco Pasqualone on March 30, 1966 in Albertson, New York, USA) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Buzzstrike 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Death of Superman (2018) - Dan Turpin Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *A Very Strange Trip (2011) - Captain Smith *All Frontiers Are Jealous (2011) - Additional Voices *Beyond All Weapons (2012) - Additional Voices *Destiny's Drum (2010) - Additional Voices *Devil's Manhunt (2011) - George Bart *Gun Boss of Tumbleweed (2013) - Additional Voices *Killer's Law (2014) - Additional Voices *The Hell Job Series (2014) - Additional Voices *While Bugles Blow! (2012) - Additional Voices *Golden Hell (2010) - Additional Voices *The Iron Duke (2009) - Blacky Lee, Phil, Trainmaster *The Lieutenant Takes the Sky (2013) - Additional Voices *Trick Soldier (2013) - Lieutenant Flint, Captain Malone, Lieutenant *Yukon Madness (2010) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Bad Times at the El Royale (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Gotti (2018) - Additional Voices *Hop (2011) - Utility Voice *Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - Additional Voices *The Lords of Salem (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Truth (2015) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Bravo 8, AWACS *Army of Two: The 40th Day (2010) - Arms Dealer, Zoo Worker *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) - Additional Voices *Dead to Rights: Retribution (2010) - Brawlers, Cops, GAC, GAC Commanders, Temple Guards *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Megamind: Mega Team Unite (2010) - Metro Man *DreamWorks Megamind: The Blue Defender (2010) - Metro Man *DreamWorks Megamind: Ultimate Showdown (2010) - Metro Man *Fallout: New Vegas (2011) - Daniel *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Grey's Anatomy: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) - Diego *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *King's Quest (2016) - Adult Alexander *Mafia II (2010) - Gangsters, Giuseppe, Vito Scaletta *Mafia III (2016) - Vito Scaletta *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Gambit, Jamie Madrox *Medal of Honor (2010) - "Jimmy", SPC. DeSoto *Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) - Additional Voices *Resistance: Burning Skies (2012) - Army Soldiers, Civilians, Kirby, Minutemen, Pilots, Scientist *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Sid Meier's Civilization V (2010) - Son *Space Chimps (2008) - Additional Voices *Spec Ops: The Line (2012) - Agent Daniels, Damned Gunner *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - XCOM Agents *The Darkness II (2012) - Vinnie, Additional Voices *The Godfather II (2009) - Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Red Pill Security Guard, SWAT/Soldier *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Mario, Tuzzio, Additional Voices *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) - Dr. Strange *Watch Dogs (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *N3II: Ninety-Nine Nights (2010) - Maggni Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2018. Category:American Voice Actors